


Types of Kisses (4th Edition)

by JasnNCarly



Series: Wrestlers & You (Drabble Series) [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Series of drabbles about different types of kisses





	Types of Kisses (4th Edition)

**1.** **Soft Kiss (Seth)**

You hate yourself for agreeing to go with him; the whole point of being at the party was to be surrounded by people. No woman in her right mind would agree to be with Seth Rollins alone, especially as he wore faded dark blue skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt.

He pulls his jet-black hair into a careless bun as you sink further into the passenger seat of his jeep, just before his wheels squeal onto the road.

The night air is a welcome change from the heat inside of the beach house; everyone was in California for a WWE weekend and looking to relax. When Seth suggested a quick ride, you were happy to let the warm wind caress the smooth skin which your jean shorts and tank top left exposed. Pulling your hair up into a messy ponytail, you are not oblivious to the way his hickory hues glance over and linger along your curves – especially when he stops a little suddenly at the next red light.

Smiling in an effort to hide your blush, you immediately look away from him and out the window.

Seth fills his lungs with a deep, audible breath which causes your eyes to fly to him in concern.

“Are you okay?” You touch his shoulder, legitimately worried, as he pulls into a parking lot overlooking an empty beach, “What’s wrong?”

“We both know what’s wrong.” Seth shuts off the car, refusing to look at you, “You got me very confused right now.”

Good. This was not typical for the smug little bastard so you were okay with it. Still, you hug yourself a little around the waist, knowing what he’s talking about. Lots of flirting and nothing more, all because you refused to be a Rollins-round-up.

“I have options, and all I’m thinking about is you.”

The smile on your face is undeniable at his words, leaving you to bite your lip with the desperate urge to hide your happiness. This man had no idea what it was like to be single, and you wanted to him to enjoy it without having his eyes on another prospect – even if (especially if) it was you.

Seth turns his head towards you, gripping the steering wheel, “Should I stop?”

Words you say are gonna mess this up more than anything; you know that. Words often fail you and seem like quick sand. So, you think for a moment…or maybe more than that…

He sighs, reaching to start the car again, until your hand covers his and prevents him from doing so, “Don’t play games.”

You don’t, using your free hand to cup his chin and force him to face you once more. Instead of words, you take the leap of faith, leaning in and catching his bottom lip softly between your own.

When he gives your lips the same soft return, your heart flutters at a single realization: he’s giving you control…and you’re fucked.

 

**2.** **Rough Kiss (Jon Moxley)**

The kiss is impatient and rushed; teeth mashing and bruising lips. The sudden warm rust overwhelms the taste of beer dipped tongues as your arched back hits the wall hard.

Was this your apartment or his? Did it matter? Were you this kind of woman? Sees a hot guy in the bar, flirts over a game of pool and a couple pitchers of beers, before blurry kisses lead to someone’s place…

It feels real, especially as his hands move to grope your breasts – chipped and uneven nails scraping your cleavage as he tears the collar of your shirt open and his kiss suddenly drifts downward.

 

**3.** **Eskimo Kiss (Roman)**

As your son got older, cringing when his father kissed his cheek, Roman had to find a compromise.

Now, as your son clung to his father, crying over his win at the Royal Rumble, your two favorite boys exchanged their manly kiss – tips of noses brushing against each other in a quick yet deliberate motion.

Roman’s large, clammy hand gently cups the back of your head and pulls you close so his lips can kiss the top of your head; you happily give in as he brings you against his hot, sweaty form.

Resting your head against the broadness of his shoulder, you smile as your husband is surrounding by the claps he so richly deserves.

 

**4.** **Peck on the lips (Dean)**

You know how private he is so you don’t force him to own your relationship in public; you accept that relationship is to be hidden like a precious jewel – nothing less.

However, it leaves you open to advances from others. Beautiful woman, strong in her life’s position, and no significant other? You were bound to get noticed. It helped that you worked at the training center, leaving you close to the business and distant enough to feel separate. Dean needed you to understand without being there; he had done that once before.

It worked for both of you, unless Dean dropped into the training center; today was one of those days. You were in the ring with some cocky young guy who was sure the training was unnecessary, sure he could by pass NXT altogether, so you were in the ring making him look like an absolute fool.

You flip the guy a third time as the other wrestlers “oooo” and stand up, pushing back your loose hair, as Dean enters the room; you have a job to do, unable to stop because he’s shown up.

Slightly hunched, Dean chews gum and leans against the wall to observe as you signal the guy to come forward and try again.

You leg sweep him and send him falling to the first rope, chin propped up by the taunt barrier; pushing you knee into the back of his neck, you huff a breath towards the other wrestlers, “Anyone else wanna try me?” When they quickly look anywhere but at you, you release the young man and signal him, “Out.”

Once the other trainers have got the men and women working on other tasks, you step out of the ring; yanking the hair tie out of your hair, you gather your mane and comb it with your fingers as you approach him. Securing the band once more, you place your hands on your hips and stand in front of him, “Hey you.”

You expect a smart-ass comment, a correction of some move you made or a challenge to take your moves to the bedroom; you don’t expect what he does.

Dean’s large hand finds its way to the small of your back, bringing your body flush to his, and his lips place a tender kiss to your lips. There’s no invasion of his tongue, no suave motion at all, just a soft claim that clearly states you are his.

You don’t question it, just smile when he pulls away, telling you, “That was hot.”

 

**5.** **Kiss on the fingertips (Seth)**

The two of you had spent most of the day in bed, spending your time engaging in making love and cat naps; it was so perfect that you didn’t know if the sun was bringing on the day or kiss it good night.

It didn’t matter as your room glowed and felt so warm, only the fading scent of vanilla from earlier candles accompanied the scent of the two of you. Cell phones were off to solidify your focus on each other, and you both attempt to catch your breath after the latest round.

You smile as he lays his head back against your stomach and stares at the ceiling; unable to resist, you tangling your fingers in his soft black tendrils, smiling at the dampness your efforts have caused.

Seth suddenly reaches back to capture your wrist, bring your hand in front of him and staring at it somewhat fascinated. First, he laces your fingers and smirks when you grin down at him; then, he undoes the joining to bring your fingers to his lips and touch the tips with soft, moist kisses – sealing the fact that you are in heaven.

 

**6.** **Kiss on the knuckles (Moxley)**

You tend to his wounds, shaking your head, but you bite your tongue to avoid the argument.

This is his work, his love, and his number one priority; you try not be jealous of his bitch, but it is impossible when you know wrestling is what he loves more than anything.

Jon groans as you clean out different cuts, mumbling about how it was ‘good shit’ and ‘crowd was fucking insane’ to the point you feel you can take no more. 

Knowing you can get his attention back, you delicately lift his swollen knuckles to your lips and touch your pout to each one.

When he shifts his seat on the sofa, jutting his hips a little and sinking further into the cushions, you know you will be his number one priority soon.

 

**7.** **Kiss on the hand (Dean)**

Though it has malicious intent, the feather kiss brushes the back of your hand before you have equipped yourself with a reasonable defense against it; furthermore, you have no real fight against those baby blue eyes which dart up at yours the second the contact is there.

“You are such an asshole.” You yank your hand out of his, mindful of the party guests not feet away, “Is there a reason you’re bugging me tonight? Don’t you have some skank to entertain?”

“Admit that you’d rather be with an asshole like me than whatever smug pretty boy you got out there.” Dean straightens his stand, making you blush with the flash of his dimples, “And I’ll happily forget the skank out there too.”

“You blew it, Dean.” You shake your head, heaving a sigh as you are aware of his eyes on your curves, and walk away before he can cause any more of your senses to dissolve, “Enjoy your poor substitutes.”

 

**8.** **Neck Kisses (Angelico)**

It had been months since you had seen him, hoping and praying for a moment like this; however, not one day, did you imagine it was possible.

Even with a dye job you teased him about, you are hopelessly attracted to him; in fact, there was not a single thing about him which could turn you off. Especially when his accent, dripping with desire, requested your company back to his hotel room.

You had to imagine you weren’t completely unprepared or making a habit of this; besides, he couldn’t be a one night stand if you could imagine the world with him. If you had been exchanging flirty texts. If your eyes fluttered closed the second that his lips delicately manipulated yours.

Slowly, your thoughts were blurring as your breath became heavier; his lips created a gentle moist trip to the side of your throat, just above your collarbone. When the tip of his tongue darted out to mark his spot on your neck, you let out a sound you weren’t aware you could make.

Hearing his breath of a laugh, you felt mortified until seconds later his mouth was giving your skin a kiss, lips slightly parted and the pleasant sting of his teeth.

It didn’t matter what your thoughts had been before because they had all failed you now.

 

**9.** **Cheek Kiss (TJ)**

The whisper of a kiss ghosts your cheek as he gently squeezes your bicep, the butterflies immediately rustle in your tummy as you try to play it cool.

A twitter chat, an arcade bar, and here the two of you were; granted, he was meeting a group of fans. But that kiss? His kiss? Made you feel like the only person in the room.

Still, it feels like he is investing time in you tonight; there were plenty of woman who made it real for you, too – shooting you the dirtiest of looks for dominating his attention.

Glancing over your shoulder, seeing him smile and pay for a drink, you know there is no way you are apologizing for his tunnel vision.

 

**10.** **Slow kiss (Roman)**

You know there is a point to his restraint, especially as his fingers gently grasp your hair; but you want so much from him, given that his kiss speaks volumes about his skills elsewhere.

The tip of his tongue parting the pout of your lips before it flattens against yours and rolls into a subtle massage; you sink further into the couch cushions, thankful you had enough foresight to invite him into your apartment and have a seat.

You wish he wasn’t so calm, so together, as your hand clenches his shirt just slightly, trying to stop it from shaking; if this was how crazy he made you with your clothes on, you could only imagine the rest.

 

**11.** **Fast Kiss (Angelico)**

As a luchadora who readily faces idiotic males with egos the size of continents, you have become accustomed to the kind of injuries that sent a solid message:  _you don’t belong here_.

Tonight felt exceptionally different though as the three men had allied with one another to attack you; the crowd roars in disgust, and you expect that security might have to step into. Then, there’s the rush of gasps and cheers that assure you that someone is on their way.

Rolling to a turnbuckle, you struggle to find a breath and nurse your ribs as the mat rumbles beneath you; things are a little fuzzy until you force yourself to a seat and see his dyed blonde hair flash around the ring. Angelico clearly couldn’t take anymore standing backstage as the tide of the match changed.

“Angelico!” Your voice is sharp as you call out to him, catching his attention and softening his crystal blues, “Stop! This is my match!”

He says nothing, sliding to your side and snatching your face in his hands; his lips catch yours for a quick kiss before he pulls away, smiling and husking his accented whisper, “Not anymore.”

 

**12.** **Needy Kiss (Seth)**

You know he needs this, needs you, more than he will ever admit; but it is hard to be romantic with him when your heart has been so abused by his behavior.

Since his injury, Seth has either ignored you or found a way to fight about everything. Honestly, you have no idea why you stick around. As hot as make up sex is, it is not worth the emotional rollercoaster.

You nuzzle him gently as you leave the kiss, attempting to leave the room soon after; instead, his hands clasp your hips with tender hands, forcing you to lay back once more.

When Seth senses the hurt and hesitation within your eyes, one of his hands move to caress your cheek, “Stay?”

“I think it’s better if I go…”

“It’s never better when you go.”

And like that his mouth is possessing yours, melting all your senses away as you both become desperate to forget anything but when everything was perfect.

 

**13.** **Forehead Kiss (TJ)**

No one else got it. How could a simple peck of his lips to your forehead turn you into such a blushing mess? But no one had ever been kissed so intimately before…this was a gift exclusive to you.

His hands would curl around to the back of your neck, his fingers teasing the baby hairs there, as his lips pouted a perfect stamp against your skin.

Immediately afterward, he set back into his heels – gave you a sideward grin – then winked before leaving you alone, fuzzy, with only thoughts of him.

You were his girl, his most prized possession, and nothing else in the world mattered.

 

**14.** **French Kiss (Roman)**

You love when Roman wakes you up this way; his broad body blankets yours, his hands around your wrists slowly extend your arms above your head, and his mouth takes yours for a kiss so deep you can only utter a moan.

Roman has no idea how warm or smooth he is; you fail to find the words to describe it to him, too.

Making love to him is beyond anything you could hope for, but this – the foreplay – was almost better to you; letting Roman seduce you, it seemed to be the best part of any day.

 

**15.** **Blowing a Kiss (Moxley)**

It should not make you as jealous as it did, but there is no denying it.

Your man, Jon Moxley, flirting casually with any woman within a foot of him makes your blood boil.

He blows kisses, exposing damn near everything in those black trunks, and you wonder how he’d feel if you walked around your job doing the same thing. Granted, cashiers in their underwear that blow kisses might be a different job entirely; hell, you might get paid more.

You stand to your feet as his opponent makes his way to the ring; you aren’t paying attention until you see the tension in Jon’s features. Within seconds, the stranger casually plays with your hair as a “random female attendee”; yet you can tell – by your man’s smug grin – this was no random act.

Shrugging off the slimy wrestler, you are about to cuss his ass out when you see Jon’s hands snatch him by the hair and toss him into the ring.

While he could flirt with the world, Jon had a serious problem with anyone even looking at you.

 

**16.** **Tummy kiss(es) (Roman)**

“Stop…” You whine, attempting to pull your t-shirt back over your belly.

Roman lightly taps your hands out of his way, bunching your shirt under your breasts and pulling your sweats down to reveal the hump of your stomach, “That’s my boy in there.”

“Yes! You’re huge, big headed child is just cooking away in mama’s big tummy so could we—”

“Woman,” Roman sits up a little, pinning your wrists to the mattress and giving you a clear command with his ebony eyes; you feel uncomfortably exposed until his full lips star your skin with butterfly kisses, reminding you how you got pregnant in the first place.

 

**17.** **First Kiss (TJ)**

He is not your type; at least, that’s what everyone keeps telling you.

You might have agreed were you not falling in love with him. TJ had an aura about him that exuded the upmost humility and sincerity when he wasn’t in the ring; when he was in the ring, he made you worry. Like the man you were dating and the persona in WWE were two completely different things.

Tonight, with you in his hometown for a ‘real’ date, TJ fumbles around like a teenage boy on his first date; to you, he could not be more adorable or desirable.

He’s even gone through the process of dressing in slacks and a button up (even if the sleeves were rolled up), just for the two of you to have dinner at his place and watch a movie on television.

His efforts do not go unnoticed as he finally sits beside you, turning to you with a huff of nervous breath, “What you in the mood for?”

Knowing how patient he has been, how much you could care less about anyone but him, you just shake your head and smile your way into the first taste of his lips.

 

**18.** **Last Kiss (Dean)**

“That’s what you think?”

“It’s what I know, Dean, and  **fuck**   _you_  for thinking I’m gonna live like that.” You continue to ball the last of your clothes into an old gym bag, “You want your ex or anyone else, you speak like a grown ass man.”

“Listen, I can’t worry that every time you read something on the fucking internet,” He tosses his water bottle against the nearest wall, leaving the last of the contents to splash against the wall, “I gotta come home to this shit!”

“Now, you don’t have to worry about that. Because this isn’t my home nor my life.” You shoulder the bag and make your way for the front door, determined to call this shit a done deal.

Just as you clasp the doorknob, he gently yanks your hair; turning your back to the door, he pins you between it and his body while robbing you of breath in a single seize of your lips.

When your nails dig into his biceps, signaling that your knees have gone weak, Dean speaks with hot breath against your wet lips, “You sure anyone else is gonna get you like me?”

“Get me? I fucking hate you.”

Dean smirks, dimples deep, and lifts you up so your legs wrap around his waist, “We’ll see.”

 

**19.** **Wedding Day Kiss (TJ)**

The blush burns your cheeks, a mixture of frustration and embarrassment, “Don’t make fun of me.”

“Aw, babe,” TJ’s tone drips with an unspoken proclamation of ‘I am an asshole’ as his hand begins a soothing rub of your back, “You’re right. I’m sorry. You think about these things, and I—it escapes me.”

“This is important. If you have practiced for years in your career, you don’t think you have to do a little rehearsal for our wedding day?” You hate that his inconsideration makes you pout; but it did. It made you pout in the way he apparently found adorable as you can see his smile in your peripheral, pissing you off even more, “Nevermind, let me go back to thinking about everything for the rehearsal all by myself.”

“No, you’re right.” TJ bends down a little, hooking your legs with his arm and pulling your legs over his lap with a swift motion; when you yelp in surprise, instinctively throw your arms around his neck, he holds you secure and sighs, “And there is something I think we should discuss for the rehearsal, for the wedding, for everything.”

Concerned, you wonder if this is what has been holding him back as it comes to your wedding plans, “What? What is it?”

“I want to know what are my restrictions as it comes to kissing you on our wedding day.” The second he says it, you smack his arm and try to get away; he tightens his touch beginning to kiss at your neck and making you easily melt in his arms, “I’m assuming tongue, neck biting, etc. is probably out of the question?”

“You’re lucky I agreed to marry you, TJ.”

“…couldn’t have said it better myself.”

 

**20.** **Earlobe Kiss (Dean)**

The first time he had done it, Dean was aiming for your neck; however, he had very little awareness in the morning and grunted it off.

When you told him you kinda thought it was cute, it became his habit. Not that seductive pinch of teeth or gentle suck that made you tingle, it was a tender peck of your ear that just said “I’m happy you’re still here.”

The second he does it, you roll over to kiss his lips softly before going to put on a pot of coffee; you can start your day with a smile.


End file.
